a sweet moment between master and student
by HuskeyNinja
Summary: this is a short naruto fanfiction I have wrote. (I do not own Naruto)


A few months have passed since Helen Hachi returned from her first mission back in the leaf village.

Helen was sat under a tree next to her house that her sister's grave was under as when her sister died she refused to have her buried in the village gave site as she wanted to be able to sit and talk and remember how much her sister loved her "sis I miss you it's not the same without you here to help me push myself to my limits."Helen said as she lay a single cosmos flower on her sister's grave before she stood up as a gentle breeze blew as tears fell from Helen's eyes as she slowly walked away from her sister's grave and looked back over her shoulder "happy birthday sis"Helen said quietly before she walked off towards one of her sister's favorite places in the village while carrying her sister's diary she kept while on her last mission.

It was the early evening when Helen reached the top of the hokage rock ridge where she sat and read her sister's diary while trying not to show her bottled up sadness from losing her sister. Helen read the diary and turned the page to the day before her sister was killed while on the mission it read: dear diary, we have lost alot of leaf shinobi and I have lost my closest friends the enemy is in larger numbers then us and I am starting to for the first time fear I will never see my dear little sister again my only wish is that she grows into a splendid shinobi and I hope she knows that even if I don't return to the village alive that I will always watch over her like I have done ever since our parents died on a mission to protect the leaf, dear little sister if you shall ever read this please know that our bond and friendship shall last forever and I hope you find the right path in your life and become a splendid shinobi.

Helen could no longer hold back her sadness as she finished reading her sister's diary and floods of tears fell from her brown eyes and landed on the cover of her sister's diary "hey Helen what are you doing up here alone?"asked a voice from behind her and as she turned she saw it was Kakashi "nothing much just got around to finally reading my sister's diary she kept while on her last mission Kakashi"Helen said as she wiped her tears on her jacket "I can tell the two of your were really close Helen."Kakashi said as he sat next to Helen as the sun set on the horizon "Kakashi I just miss her so much I miss her more then any other day when it's her birthday like it is today."Helen said as Kakashi wrapped his arm around her to comfort her "this was one of her favorite places in the village Kakashi I would often sit up here with her and we would talk about how our days were."Helen said as she looked out over the village "Helen would like to get something to eat with me?"Kakashi asked and Helen turned her head and looked him in the face "if you don't want to it's alright I just through that you might want to be with someone tonight"Kakashi said in a shy voice "I would really like that Kakashi, thank you"Helen replyed with a smile as the two of them stood up and headed towards a nice little restaurant where they sat a table together and Kakashi ordered two bowls of soup.

"um Kakashi may I ask you something?"Helen asked quietly as she looked down to her soup "what's wrong Helen is it the soup?"Kakashi asked as he removed his mask "no it's not the soup Kakashi it's just you have never in the whole time I have known you asked anyone to have dinner with you."Helen said as she ate a spoon of her soup "well I have never had the guts to ask anyone before."Kakashi replyed as he put his spoon in his soup "really I find that hard to belive Kakashi."Helen said with a warm smile on her face "I mean your one of the village's top shinobi and everyone looks up to you so surely you have had dinner with others before"Helen said as she finished her soup "well you see I used to spend my nights without eating as I spent them remembering the friends I have lost Helen but I find myself worrying about one of my old students."Kakashi said as he also finished his soup "really Kakashi, whom may that be?"Helen asked with a puzzled look on her face as Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder ad smiled "that person is you Helen Hachi"Kakashi said warmly "stop joking around Kakashi"Helen said with a giggle as she held her glass of iced tea "I am not joking Helen as when those two from the akatski took you while we were on that mission a few months ago I realised how much I really do care about you and I found myself worrying about you more than any other student I have ever had."Kakashi said as he placed his spare hand on her other shoulder "Kakashi..."Helen said quietly as her cheeks blushed slightly.


End file.
